


From The Beginning

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gapfiller ficlets for every episode.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Liberty Avenue was packed with the usual assortment of queers, drag queens, and wide-eyed spectators. The night sky was lit with neon lights as the thumping techno music from Babylon, Pistol, and other dance clubs leaked into the street.

Justin’s night wasn’t going as planned, not that there really had been a plan. He’d informed Daphne of his intentions to go on a secret adventure earlier that day, and asked for her cooperation in hiding from his mother. In return, she had called him crazy, but agreed to cover on the condition that he divulge all the juicy details of his ‘adventures’. Justin had merely shrugged his shoulders, not quite wanting to open his mouth and officially come out to her. First, he needed some sort of ‘gay experience’.

Now he just wanted to go home. The men were different than he had expected, older and hairier. Several of them looked like child molesters.

But he couldn’t go home like some pathetic little baby. All the kids in his class were having sex, and he was sick of missing out. There were girls who had shown interest in him over the past three years, but when Justin jerked off in the safety of his bedroom, he wasn’t thinking about pussy. No, he was fantasizing about dick—hot, hard cock. And somewhere on Liberty Avenue was a cock meant only for him.

Before long, two dickless hours had passed. Crossing the street for the hundredth time, he followed the mass of bodies hustling to pull their last trick before the night ended. Finding a light pole that didn’t seem overly ridden with unknown, sketchy substances, he stopped to watch the spectacle, giving in to his ongoing virginity. 

In the next few seconds, amidst the chaos, a pair of hazel eyes met his, igniting him with a strange burning sensation. As the guy approached, Justin mentally prepared himself for the ending of his hibernation and the beginning of his life. 

He was terrified, his hands were shaking like crazy. Perspiration dotted his skin as his breathing increased and his heart raced to match the techno beat oozing from a nearby building. 

Justin thought he was beautiful. With long, sexy legs and a bronzed, muscled body, he was sex personified. His dick hardened, wanting to leap through the denim fabric and attack. No canvas had ever captured such beauty.

“How’s it going? Had a busy night?” Justin was encompassed in his body heat, reveling in the surprisingly enticing combination of sex/cigarettes/alcohol on his breath.

Intoxicated as he was, Justin somehow managed to summon all the courage he possessed to answer, straightening his back to appear older than his seventeen years.

With a bravado that belied his age, he heard himself reply. “Just, ah, checking out the bars, ya know? Boytoy, Meathook.” He silently thanked the unattractive, yet informative, man who had made fun of him earlier.

“Meathook? Really? So you’re into leather?” Justin thought he was impressed, so he didn’t back down. Instead, he grabbed the pole in a death grip, and soldiered on, head first.

“Sure.”

Rolling his lips into his mouth, the object of Justin’s intense lust asked the question that would seal his fate.

“Where ya headed?”

Trying out his meager flirting skills, Justin made direct eye contact. Trying to sound flippant, he replied.

“No place special.” After all, Wasn’t Daphne always insisting playing hard to get was the best way to hook a man?

“I can change that.”

With those four simple words, ‘hard to get’ was replaced with ‘desperate, horny teenager who just wanted to get laid’. Justin felt a hand grab the waistline of his jeans, and tug gently in the direction of a black jeep. He had no choice but to follow. What little bit of nervousness he felt was erased by the feel of foreign fingers grazing the sensitive skin above his dick.

There were three other men surrounding the jeep he had been led to. Both of the shorter men looked out-of-place in ‘queer world’, but then again, so did he. They obviously had been expecting a ride. The taller man wearing the sheer pink shirt and bright faux leather pants voiced his disgust at being abandoned for some random trick. But apparently he could catch a ride with someone named Ted. If being gay meant dressing in a costume appropriate for St. James’ ‘tacky day’, he wasn’t sure he could handle it. Sitting back in the jeep’s plush bucket seats, Justin looked over at his future lover with awe as the car pulled onto the street.

“My…my name’s Justin. It’s nice to meet you. Um…this is a really awesome car.” Trepidation was beginning to override his façade of experience. The fact that he was riding in a strange man’s car, on the way to god knows where, for the soul purpose of sex was slowly sinking in. His mother was going to kill him, unless his new ‘friend’ offed him first. Daphne would be jealous.

“Brian.”

That was all. No ‘nice to meet you too’. No ‘I’m not a ruthless murderer with a taste for young blood’. Just ‘Brian’. Justin didn’t know whether to fall in love or throw up. His thoughts were interrupted by Brian’s hand on his thigh. He jumped at the contact.

Laughing, Brian parked in front of his building. “Get out.”

“Get out? Why? Where are we? Maybe we should just go back downtown.” Justin knew he sounded like a scared, whiny child, but as long as he got to live another day he didn’t care.

Sensing his fear, Brian climbed out of the jeep and walked around to open the passenger side door.

“You’ve got a hot ass, and my dick wants to fuck your tight little hole until you pass out.” Grabbing Justin’s hand, he placed it over his erection, rolling his hips into Justin’s palm. “But if you’re not up for the fuck of your life, I could always call you a cab.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Justin stepped out onto the curb and followed Brian into the unknown.


	2. From The Beginning

I watched as tears welled under his eyelids. The streetlight streaked across his face—a face devoid of wrinkles and time. He looked like the child he was. His mask of maturity had crumbled, and now a heartbroken little boy stood before me, crying at the brash, candid words that had left my mouth. As he looked into my eyes one last time, I momentarily flashed back to another crushed kid, eager to grow up and escape the suppression of childhood.

As he drove away, I swallowed the lump of guilt and mixed emotion I had expertly concealed. I had to hurt him. There was no fucking way around that. He couldn’t follow me around like some goddamn lost puppy, waiting for me to sweep him off his seventeen-year-old feet. He couldn’t have me, no one could. Besides, why the fuck would anyone want me? Am I a damn good lover? The fucking best. Do I have a shitload of money? Hell yes. But is there anything deeper, anything I could possibly offer—or would want to offer—someone emotionally? Once upon a time maybe, but definitely not now.

His taillights turned the corner, and I remembered the trick still waiting upstairs in my loft. Justin was right about one thing, that guy was fucking hideous. Was his ten inch dick really worth it? Babylon probably held more promise. There might even be another fuckable blond-haired twink I could bury my cock in. Maybe his look of lust and abandon would replace the image left behind by those devastated bloodshot eyes.

Back inside, the trick was naked, stretched across my bed on his side. His hairy arms, pale skin, and bald head churned my stomach. His erect penis stabbed the duvet, no doubt spreading the filth that inhabited his vile skin. Completely repulsed, I ordered him out of the loft and grabbed a half-empty bottle of Beam. The shithead had the audacity to wish me a good-night as he walked out the door.

Not bothering with a glass, I downed three mouthfuls of the liquor, wallowing in the satisfying burn. My mind raced over the events of the day; the shower fuck with Justin, the ever tasteful ‘Faggots’ spray-painted across the jeep, the client’s tight ass at work, Michael’s pathetic attempts at heterosexuality, the Munchers’ death wishes, and Justin’s stalking. All that goddamn bullshit, just to come full circle. Beginning and ending with the same bratty kid whose insatiable thirst for cock, specifically my cock, had managed to almost wear me out. The fucking world’s full of surprises.


	3. From The Beginning

The music continued to thump around them. Pressing their bodies together, Brian rubbed his erection against Justin’s stomach. Their kissing had become fervent, tongues dueling, teeth nipping. Confetti stuck to Justin’s naked torso, and Brian’s sweaty neck. For a short while, the two tricks from earlier had watched them grind against each other before leaving in search of their own release. An audience had gathered; men watched, fully convinced that Brian Kinney was going to fuck this hot, new thing right in front of everyone. Several had pulled out their cell phones to alert the masses.

Brian could feel the hungry eyes on them. Justin’s head was thrown back in pure ecstasy, the world forgotten. Reaching down, Brian grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling Justin slightly off the ground, smashing their hips together. Justin’s head snapped forward as his hard cock slammed into Brian’s. Bucking his pelvis, Justin pushed his naked dick against the rough, denim fabric of his jeans, feeling the outline of Brian’s penis push back. They continued rolling their lower bodies in sync, two seconds away from ripping their clothes off and giving the crowd what they so desperately wanted.

Suddenly, Brian dislodged their bodies. He ran his hand teasingly over Justin’s cock, stomach, and chest before settling on his neck. Pressing their foreheads together, Brian felt his hot breath and erratic pulse. Using the tip of his tongue, he lightly traced a path along creamy lips and jaw, eventually sucking the pink lobe of Justin’s ear into his mouth.

“Leave now and go directly to my loft. Wait for me.”

Before Justin could realize what had happened, Brian had disappeared. When he’d finally collected himself enough to remember where he was, Justin felt his dick throb, bemoaning the abandonment. Looking around, he tried to find the exit. Pushing his way through the mob, Justin ended up at the bar where he found Daphne laughing with some random queen.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, since you were all over ‘that Brian’, I had to find someone else to play with. Did you know that they have a Dyke Night here once a month?” Daphne was slightly tipsy from a cosmopolitan her new friend had bought her.

“Daph, you’re not a lesbian, and why the fuck are you drinking?”

“Can’t I have some grown-up fun too? You’re about to go fuck some 29 year old guy. One little drink is not going to kill me.” Indignantly, she hopped off the stool, giggling when she landed flat on the floor.

“Jesus, Daph. You can’t go home like this.” Justin bent over to pull her to her feet. He dragged her towards what appeared to the exit while trying to decide what to do next. His ass wanted to get fucked by Brian, no doubt about that, but he couldn’t leave Daphne drunk and alone on the streets.

“Daphne, doesn’t your Aunt Margo live nearby?”

“Who?” She yawned around her question and leaned heavily against Justin for support.

“Your Aunt Margo, the lady who’s not really your aunt, just your mom’s best friend from college; the one who used to let us steal candy from that evil man at the drugstore?”

“Oh yeah, she does live somewhere. On Chester Street, I think. I’m so sleepy, Justin.”

Dragging them towards a cab, Justin managed to maneuver both of them inside. Once they got to Chester, he immediately recognized the neighborhood from his childhood. The apartment complexes had stayed the same over the past six or seven years. Aunt Margo had lived in a blue duplex next to The Lion’s Estate Apartments. He remembered because he and Daphne used to pretend the bronze lion statue was real.

After dragging Daphne’s semi-conscious, giggling body to the white door, Justin knocked and hoped he’d gotten the right residence. Soon enough, an aged Aunt Margo opened the door. Justin quickly explained what had happened; that Daphne was drunk but fine. He just didn’t know anywhere else to take her. Aunt Margo took her in without complaint, questioning Justin about his intended home for the evening and lack of clothing. Justin mumbled some nonsense about his mother needing him bright and early the next morning and the unfortunate plight of the homeless. Fifteen minutes of explanation/begging later, he was more than relieved to finally climb into another cab, headed for the biggest cock he’d ever seen.

Before he was even a block away from Brian’s loft, Justin could see the Jeep parked haphazardly next to a telephone pole. He made a mental note to remind Brian that drinking and driving was dangerous.

As the cab drove closer to Brian, Justin could see he was stroking his obvious erection through his thin pants. Throwing a random amount of money the driver’s way, Justin jumped from the cab before it had come to a complete stop.

“Where the fuck were you?”

Justin brazenly pressed himself against Brian, hands sliding underneath the silky shirt, mouth sucking hungrily on his Adam’s apple. Brian shoved his hands roughly down the back of Justin’s jeans, grabbing large handfuls of ass.

“You must be punished for your tardiness, young man.”

“I’ve been a naughty, naughty little boy, Mr. Kinney.”

Growling, Brian pushed Justin inside the jeep, yanking both their pants down, not caring who saw. He positioned Justin down across the passenger’s seat, bare ass sticking in the air. Smacking the white cheek, Brian smirked, watching the faint outlines of his hand print take shape. Justin gasped at the sting, humping the cushion beneath him. As Brian began to run his tongue along his crack, Justin smiled.  
Tomorrow he would most definitely be purchasing a copy of “Let’s Hear it for the Boy.”


End file.
